This invention relates to motor vehicles and more particularly to a brake system for motor vehicles.
Utility vehicles, such as forklifts, cranes, shovels, backhoes, trenchers and the like generally include an engine for driving the vehicle and for operating the attached equipment. Such vehicles commonly include hydraulically operated parking and service brakes wherein hydraulic pressure is provided by a pump driven from the main engine. In the event of an engine failure, the loss of hydraulic pressure renders the service brakes of some prior art systems inoperable. Another problem is that some prior art vehicles can be driven while the parking brake is set, thereby causing inordinate brake wear.